


Трудности перевода

by Eidemaiden



Series: Афон [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Терренс Си адаптируется на Афоне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности перевода

**Author's Note:**

> Своего рода приквел к фику "В чужой монастырь..."

На ужин Терренс приготовил морских саламандр – местных земноводных. Во-первых, они были совсем свежими – только утром пришла посылка от Эркхарта-старшего, во-вторых, на Клайне Терренс научился готовить тритонов под морковно-сельдерейным соусом так, что пальчики оближешь, и в-третьих, в саламандрах содержались нужные аминокислоты. Как чистый тирамин эта еда, конечно, не подействует, но эмпатию увеличит. Терренс уставал от того, насколько плохо понимает окружающих без помощи своего дара. А альтруизм доктора Эркхарта порой бесил до зубовного скрежета.

  
\- Я дома! – Ну вот, пожалуйста. Сколько они живут уже вместе, а Этан каждый вечер с таким удовольствием возвещает о своем приходе, будто они не завтракали вдвоем этим самым утром. Трудно привыкнуть, что кто-то постоянно рад тебя видеть. Терренс пока даже не думал о возможном сексуальном партнерстве – и других забот хватало. Этан не настаивал, хотя своего желания скрыть не мог. Терренс еще и потому прекратил активно использовать тирамин – его жутко нервировало, разговаривая с человеком, слышать, как тот мечтает о поцелуях, потом сбивается, краснеет сначала мысленно, затем явно. И ладно бы только Этан, чье внимание почти не раздражало. А продавец в мясной лавке? А почтовый курьер? Терренс начал почти скучать по Миллисору, который думал просто, ясно и преимущественно о пытках. Второй причиной стала прогрессирующая мигрень. То ли количество тирамина в организме Терренса превысило допустимое, то ли здешний был слишком чистым, но после каждого сеанса телепатии ему приходилось день лежать пластом, накрывшись одеялом, чтобы ничего не спровоцировало приступ жесточайшей головной боли. Терренс уверил себя, что ничего страшного не случится, если он временно откажется от приема тирамина, в конце концов, более мирной и спокойной планеты, чем Афон, трудно было себе представить. А без знания, что вызванный сантехник готов схватить его за задницу, он как-нибудь проживет. Но он не ожидал, какие препоны и тупики ждут его в обычном повседневном общении, когда не требуется манипулировать, хитрить и втираться в доверие.

\- Вкусно пахнет, - Этан перегнулся через его плечо и с любопытством уставился в кастрюлю. Терренс поймал себя на том, что пытается определить, хочет ли Этан просто понюхать блюдо, или показывает, что считает его членом семьи, с которым можно держать близкую дистанцию, или просто бессознательно тянется к привлекательному объекту. Терренс чувствовал себя параноиком, но от старых привычек было трудно избавиться. Мирная и законопослушная жизнь в социуме оказалась очень сложной и полной сюрпризов штукой.

Он отодвинулся под предлогом того, что хочет достать тарелки.

\- Что нового на работе? – верная тема, чтобы отвлечь Этана от своей персоны, к тому же Терренсу и правда нравилось слушать его рассказы. Несмотря на то, что они были щедро приправлены научной терминологией. В конце концов, все его будущее было связано с Репродукционным Центром Севарина.

\- На работе ремонт, - вздохнул Этан, придвигая к себе тарелку с едой. – Количество заявок на отцовство стало больше, значит, скоро будет больше детей. Нужны просторные помещения. – Он ковырнул мясо вилкой и задумчиво отправил его в рот. – Там ремонт, дома ремонт. От запаха краски у меня скоро начнутся галлюцинации. Трудно поверить, что она взаправду не токсична.

\- В детской достроили стену, - сообщил Терренс, - и спальня почти готова.

После того как Си занял, в каком-то смысле, место Яноса, Этан решил перепланировать дом – сделать еще одну детскую и балкон к ней, изменить декор второй спальни. Терренс с ужасом ждал, что от него потребуют определиться с цветом обоев или потащат выбирать занавески, но Этана такая перспектива, казалось, пугала еще больше, поэтому он пригласил специалиста из муниципального отдела Архитектуры и Строительства. Тот взялся за работу очень обстоятельно, и Терренсу пришлось на время переселиться в спальню к своему «партнеру». Что поначалу ему не понравилось, потому что он только начал привыкать к завоеванной с таким трудом свободе. Правда, спать с Этаном в одной комнате, вести полуночные беседы при свете фонарей и просыпаться от звонка его будильника оказалось вполне уютно.

Эркхарта новость про спальню явно расстроила, а Терренс с облегчением понял, что саламандры не подвели – он снова чувствовал знакомую смесь нежности, неловкости, готовности поддержать – то, что составляло эмоциональный фон Этана. Си помнил свое удивление, когда обнаружилось, насколько целостная натура у этого нервного, на первый взгляд, типа. Поразительно, но тот всегда говорил то, что думал, а если сказать не мог, то отмалчивался, а не врал. Видимо, пошел в отца. Терренс сперва думал, что на Афоне все святые, и человеку с его циничными взглядами на жизнь не найдется здесь места. Но, к счастью, за два месяца пребывания повстречал достаточно разношерстного народа, чтобы понять, что это ужасное подозрение ошибочно.

\- Как учеба? - Эркхарт разделался со своими саламандрами и приглашающе помахал в воздухе бутылкой с артишоковым пивом.

\- Продвигается, - усмехнулся Терренс, - в тесте по теологии всего две ошибки. Как сказал брат Эйр, я делаю фантастические успехи и достиг уровня знаний шестого класса.

\- Так это замечательно! - от Этана просто веяло желанием обнять, но он ограничился тем, что сердечно потрепал Терренса по плечу. – Выходит, ты опережаешь график адаптации.

Несколько оглушенный эмоциональным выплеском, Си кивнул.

\- Еще бы мне не опережать. Такое чувство, что он рассчитан на умственно неполноценных. Вы явно недооцениваете инопланетников.

Этан немного покраснел.

\- В основе графика – реальные данные. Просто большинство эмигрантов, что к нам прилетают, немного… странные.

Тут Терренс не мог не согласиться – один из его коллег по работе как раз был из инопланетников. И казался не странным, а скорее эксцентричным. Или, проще говоря, больным на всю голову.

\- Кстати, а что за блюдо ты приготовил? – Этан явно хотел перевести тему с плачевного настоящего Департамента Иммиграции. – Вкус явно знакомый, но никак не могу вспомнить, когда я пробовал что-то подобное.

\- Что-то подобное ты ел на Клайне, - рассеянно пояснил Терренс, - только я вместо тритонов положил в рагу саламандр. Их твой отец прислал. От него и письмо было, кстати, я положил тебе на стол.

Тут Этан неожиданно позеленел и прижал руку к груди.

\- Отцы-Основатели! Тритоны?! Ох, Терренс, прости. - Он выбежал с кухни, будто несчастные саламандры внезапно ожили у него в желудке и запросились обратно. А Си упал на стул и почесал в затылке. Ведь он просто хотел сделать приятное. Книги и сериалы, которые Терренс тут поглощал в свободное время, чтобы лучше понять афонскую культуру, утверждали, что история их с Этаном знакомства должна была будить в последнем только положительные воспоминания. Раз уж тот намекал на свои нежные чувства. Но станция Клайн и в особенности тамошние земноводные почему-то не вызвали в Этане ностальгии. Наверное, местная беллетристика так же излишне романтизировала любовные отношения, как цетагандийская или Клайна. Или Этан был слишком рациональным типом. В любом случае, нужно было прекращать насиловать собственный мозг этой белибердой и выбирать более простые способы, чтобы радовать «партнера».

***

\- Я тут подумал, - Этан вышел из ванны босой, в одних пижамных штанах и, усевшись на свою кровать, принялся рассеянно вытирать полотенцем мокрые волосы, - что нам пока не нужны две детские. Та, что есть сейчас, достаточно большая, чтобы поместились и твои, и мои сыновья. Им будет полезно воспитываться вместе.

\- Угу, - откликнулся Терренс, переворачивая очередную страницу «Устава по регулированию правовых норм поведения», который ему задали на дом.

\- Они смогут рассказывать друг другу на ночь страшилки и кидаться подушками, - продолжил Этан мечтательно. – Как мы в детстве.

\- Зачем? – удивился Си, отвлекаясь от брошюры. – В процессе швыряния подушек сокрыт какой-то сакральный смысл?

Этан снял с головы полотенце, и Терренс подавил улыбку, глядя на его торчащие во все стороны волосы.

\- Вы никогда не мутузили друг друга подушками? Это же весело. По-моему, все дети так делают.

\- Мы не были обычными детьми, - отрезал Терренс, отворачиваясь, чтобы положить брошюру на тумбочку рядом со своей кроватью. – И наши мозги не были заняты такой глупостью, как возня с подушками.

Атаку он позорно пропустил. Нота озорства в обычно спокойном фоне Этана появилась слишком неожиданно и почти одновременно с чем-то мягким и тяжелым, что приземлилось Терренсу на затылок. А драться подушками оказалось и правда весело. И Си показалось совершенно нормальным, что Этан смущенно поцеловал его в лоб, желая спокойной ночи.

***

На самом деле, ошибки в тесте Терренс допустил почти сознательно – из чувства противоречия. Ну не мог он всерьез выбрать вариант ответа, что Благую Весть архангел Гавриил принес на самом деле не юной девственнице, а Отцам-Основателям. Он никогда специально не интересовался теологией, но основы разных конфессий им на Цетаганде преподавали. Афонская же религия оказалась настолько измененным и дополненным вариантом христианства, что он не пришел бы в голову ни одному еретику.

\- Брат Си, - мягко сказал ему тогда преподаватель теологии и правоведения, брат Эйр, проверив тест, - Бог-Отец един для всех, и мой вам совет – не понимайте буквально религиозные притчи. Благая весть остается Благой вестью, кто бы и кому ее ни приносил.

Терренс даже устыдился своего неожиданного приступа принципиальности, особенно странного для атеиста. И проникся к брату Эйру еще бОльшим уважением. Тот вообще был очень умным и эрудированным человеком – видимо, сказывался высокий цензурный статус. И удивительно понимающим – он одинаково терпеливо разговаривал со своими самыми младшими учениками и отвечал на отнюдь не детские и зачастую достаточно каверзные вопросы Терренса. В его обществе Терренс старался не использовать тирамин, наоборот, брат Эйр настолько тактично вел беседы и разъяснял их тонкие моменты, что общение с ним было хорошей тренировкой социализации на Афоне. Да и от священника как-то не ожидаешь намерений к тебе подкатить. Даже если священнику около тридцати лет, и он явно следит за собой.

\- Итак, Терренс, - брат Эйр, приветствуя, мягко сжал его плечо и сел за стол напротив, - сегодняшний урок мы посвятим цензуре. Ваш уровень доступа пока "D", то есть, читать вы пока можете лишь строго рекомендованный наставником список литературы. Я приготовил для вас этот список, все книги из него очень поучительные, интересные и полезные для незрелых умов. - Тут он примирительно улыбнулся и на мгновение накрыл ладонь Терренса своей. - Я, конечно, не сравниваю вас со своими младшими студентами, но, согласитесь, в каких-то вопросах вы так же невинны, как они.

Си кивнул: прикосновения преподавателя не были так неприятны, как медвежьи объятия бешеного коллеги – брат Эйр точно так же трепал по затылкам остальных своих подопечных – так что он спокойно переносил и поощрительные поглаживания по голове, и вот такие вот успокаивающие жесты. Терренс подозревал, что его отношение к брату Эйру схоже с родственным. Объятия Эркхарта-старшего или его семейного партнера волновали так же мало.

\- Возвращаясь к списку. Особенно я вам рекомендую книгу «Джен Эйр», видите, она первая в списке. Это занимательный педагогический роман, он был настольным для моего отца. Меня даже назвали в честь ее главного героя – скромного учителя Джена Эйра. Кстати, вы вполне можете называть меня по имени, раз уж я зову вас Терренсом.

Терренс снова кивнул. Преподаватель бывал чересчур многословным.

\- Вообще, обратите внимание на имя автора, Даниэля Донца, – продолжил тот и, чтобы лучше видеть список, наклонился через стол, так что стали заметны бледные веснушки на его носу. - Он был из ранней волны эмигрантов, чрезвычайно талантливый и плодовитый романист, его книги сейчас считаются классикой. Каждый уважающий себя афонец в свое время читал и «Джена Эйра», и «Приключения Дэвида Копперфильда», и «Мальчика-звезду». Они все есть в этом списке.

\- Спасибо, поищу, - Терренс скинул перечень рекомендованной литературы в свой планшет и решил, что спросит у Этана, стОит ли она внимания, а то брат Эйр, как он уже успел убедиться, обожал сентиментальные романы, читать которые можно было только перед сном.

\- Я с удовольствием одолжу, если не найдете, - тут же откликнулся преподаватель, сердечно пожав его руку.

\- Спасибо, Джен, - тот просиял, и Терренс подумал, что иногда простая вежливость может сойти за приветливость и помочь в ситуациях, когда не особо знаешь, как реагировать.

***

Этан, что удивительно, оказался дома, причем вернулся явно недавно – в прихожей еще стоял хвойный запах его туалетной воды. А на вешалке рядом с его плащом висела полицейская куртка. Что может понадобиться полицейскому от законопослушного до мозга костей доктора Эркхарта? Тут Терренса едва не скрутило от догадки – неужели стало известно про клетки Дженайны?.. Может быть, стоит бежать в Центр, выкрасть культуру, пока не поздно?

\- Терренс, это ты? – голос Этана был обеспокоенным, но без ноток паники, так что Си заставил себя успокоиться. В конце концов, Этан столько всего претерпел из-за этих клеток, что должен был принять меры, чтобы о них не стало известно раньше времени.

\- Да, я, - Терренс глубоко вздохнул, достал из кармана тирамин, который для страховки все-таки продолжал с собой носить, сунул его в рот и прошел в гостиную.

Этан полулежал на диване и вид имел весьма несчастный, хоть и старался бодриться. Его скулу украшал здоровенный кровоподтек. А на краешке дивана примостился молодой и кудрявый полицейский, который при виде Терренса быстро поднялся и почему-то покраснел.

\- Это офицер Миллер, Джеф, познакомься, это мой партнер Терренс Си, - Этан привстал было, но позеленел и опустился обратно на диван. Офицер Миллер тут же бросился поддерживать его под локоть и подкладывать под спину подушки. Даже не действуй сейчас тирамин, влюбленность полицейского была бы видна невооруженным глазом.

\- Что случилось? – Терренс подумал, что если сядет рядом с Этаном и возьмет его за руку, это будет выглядеть совершенно естественно. Вблизи тот казался еще более побитым. Кожа на его скуле лопнула и была залита медицинским гелем, нижнюю губу он явно прокусил и теперь время от времени трогал ее языком. След сильного удара Терренс ни с чем бы не спутал. Этан чуть сжал его ладонь и виновато вздохнул.

\- Сущая ерунда. Одного из будущих отцов очень расстроило известие о том, что придется погасить эмбрион с его сыном. Для него это уже третий случай подряд, и понятно, что…

\- Прошу прощения, доктор Эркхарт, - вмешался полицейский, еще сильнее покраснев, и рубанул ладонью воздух, - но тот тип не смел на вас нападать, какие бы дурные вести вы ему ни сообщили! Так что, пожалуйста, не смягчайте краски!

\- У него были уважительные причины! Не представляю, что бы я чувствовал в такой ситуации! – Этан в волнении переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Терренса, и тот с необъяснимым удовлетворением проследил за сменой эмоций в мыслях и на лице полицейского, который проследил за этим жестомт.

\- Вы можете думать что хотите, доктор, а я напишу то, что видел сам, - буркнул Миллер, утыкаясь в планшет.

Пока он под диктовку Эркхарта составлял заявление о нападении, Си пытался вычленить истинные чувства обоих. У Этана, несмотря на синергин, болела голова, и он хотел, чтобы Миллер поскорее ушел. Он думал, что Джеф хороший полицейский, но не стоит раздувать из мухи слона. Еще ему нравилось, что у Терренса прохладные руки, и он представлял себе, как было бы приятно, если бы Терренс положил ладонь ему на лоб.

Полицейский же недовольно размышлял, что если бы он, Джеф, был партнером доктора Эркхарта, то уж точно не дал бы того в обиду, и вообще поговаривали, что у доктора с этим Си нет сексуальных отношений. Не то что с разгильдяем Яносом. Значит, все для него, Джефа, поворачивается к лучшему. Не станет же дорогой Этан блюсти целибат. Еще Миллер думал, что на месте доктора Эркхарта вообще настаивал бы на том, чтобы отказать в праве на отцовство человеку, который может напасть на врача.

Терренс был не согласен. Тот, кто посмел поднять руку на Этана, заслуживал гораздо более строгого наказания. Остальную чушь, которую думал Миллер, мозг снисходительно отфильтровал.

Наконец, Терренс собственноручно запер за полицейским дверь, не дав Этану подняться, чтобы проводить. Потом накормил «партнера» ужином, не слушая возражений, помог забраться в постель и сидел, держа руку на его лбу, пока взгляд доктора перестал быть таким потерянным, а самого Терренса окончательно не свалила мигрень. Из-за дикой головной боли он боялся шевельнуться, и его, в свою очередь, бережно укрыли одеялом и обняли поверх. Если бы ему не было так плохо, он бы посмеялся иронии – опять они, побитые, прячутся в одной комнате и ищут друг у друга поддержки. Офицер Джеффри Миллер, правда, совсем не тянул на командора Куинн.

***

\- Терренс, здорово, малыш! – Ангелос Папаниди, здоровенный плечистый парень, коллега Терренса и его вечная головная боль (на этот раз, в переносном смысле) на работе, схватил его в охапку и приподнял над землей.

\- Ангелос. Убери руки. – Макушка Терренса едва доставала Папаниди до середины груди, и из-за субтильного (изящного, как утверждал Этан) телосложения он постоянно становился жертвой слишком щедрого на прикосновения коллеги. Тот не упускал случая его потискать, как щенка, слегка подбросить, взлохматить волосы и всячески потеребить. В отместку Си упорно отказывался называть его Джеем («Гляди, клево сокращается: Ангелос, он же Анджей, он же Джей. Звучит хорошо, и запомнить просто!»), несмотря на все уговоры («Ангелос – это мой отец, черт возьми!»). Терренс терпеть не мог грубоватые и непрошенные объятия, к тому же его с ума сводило, что все его просьбы, приказы и даже угрозы физической расправы тут же забывались, и Папаниди, даже пару раз получив по морде, уже через день не помнил об обещании держаться от него подальше. «Ничего не могу поделать, - говорил обычно Ангелос, виновато лохматя и без того взъерошенную шевелюру, - как тебя вижу, руки сами тянутся потискать, как зверушку какую. Но я же шутя!» Терренс поначалу думал, что Папаниди его просто-напросто хочет. Но, изведя на проверку горсть тирамина и едва не подохнув за неделю почти непрекращающихся мигреней, он уверился, что дело просто в излишне дружелюбной и безголовой натуре Ангелоса. Из-за которой тому, собственно, и пришлось сбегать на Афон – на родном Барраяре его чуть не пристрелили – не всякий мужчина выдержит настырные объятия медведеподобного оболтуса. Ангелос утверждал, что к женщинам он, напротив, всегда относился с почтением и боялся прикоснуться, чтобы нечаянно ничего им не сломать.

\- Прости, прости, - напоследок стиснув объятия покрепче, Папаниди поставил Терренса на землю. – Вообще, переодевайся и пошли – у нас сейчас по графику вызов.

\- Куда? – Си вытащил униформу из своего шкафчика. Работа водителем в отделе доставки посылок государственного почтового отделения была хороша тем, что позволяла узнавать город, знакомиться с новыми людьми и оставляла при этом массу свободного времени. Терренс работал только по полсмены в день, так что успевал и учиться, и выкраивать время на чтение, вечера с Этаном или выходы «в свет».

\- Частный дом на окраине. Три тяжеленных коробки. По-моему, с коврами.

\- С коврами? – еще эта работа была хороша тем, что содержимое посылок не переставало удивлять.

Папаниди сверился с планшетом.

\- Да, точно. Три ковра. Получатель явно тот еще барбарис.

\- Сибарит, - машинально поправил Терренс и взял у него планшет. – Поехали.

\- Все-то ты знаешь, - хохотнул Ангелос и, притянув его к себе за плечи, с чувством потрепал по затылку. Зараза.

Пока Папаниди, обливаясь потом, перетаскивал ковры в дом клиента – высокого и массивного небритого дядьки, Терренс с мстительным удовольствием откинулся на водительском сидении и открыл «Джена Эйра». Книга была достаточно занимательной – он никогда бы не подумал, что на долю мальчика на Афоне может выпасть столько злоключений – сурово порицала нелюбовь к детям, но, на его вкус, была слишком сентиментальной.

Он успел прочитать почти до половины, когда заметил, что Ангелоса уже довольно долго не слышно и не видно. Терренс обошел почтовый кар – все три коробки исчезли. Он позвонил напарнику на комм и нарвался на автоответчик, который жизнерадостно сообщил, что его хозяин сейчас слишком занят, позвоните, пожалуйста, попозже. Тут уж Терренс заволновался. Вдруг Папаниди полез с объятиями к хозяину дома, тот его прибил и сейчас как раз заворачивает труп в новенький ковер? Терренс, постучав, вошел в дом, позвал «Ангелос? Джей?», но не получил ответа. Только из глубины дома донесся звук падения чего-то тяжелого. Уже не сомневаясь, Терренс ринулся на помощь предположительно убиваемому напарнику и застыл как вкопанный в дверях гостиной. На сложенных стопкой коврах, художественно раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, получал удовольствие совершенно голый Папаниди. Хозяин дома неожиданно ласково для такого здоровяка ласкал его живот, обводил пальцами ребра и соски, прижимался к напряженному животу щетинистой щекой, целовал бедра и большой, налитый кровью член. Ангелос выгибался в позвоночнике, демонстрируя отлично развитые поперечные и косые мышцы пресса, хватался за ворс ковра и шумно вздыхал. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены, а на неожиданно длинных ресницах поблескивали слезинки. Терренс отвлеченно подумал, что никогда не обращал внимание, насколько шикарное у Папаниди тело, хоть в музее выставляй.

Стоять и пялиться было как-то глупо и отдавало вуайеризмом. Терренс вернулся в машину. Странно, на его глазах только что совокуплялись двое мужчин, причем не женоподобных мальчиков, а настоящих крепких мужиков, а ему не просто не стало неприятно, наоборот – картина по-своему была очень нежной и настолько естественной, что от ее интимности у Терренса до сих пор горели щеки. Он потер лицо и решительно открыл книгу – надо было срочно отвлечься.

Роман преподнес ему еще один сюрприз. Не чувствуя себя готовым начать семейную жизнь с богатым фермером-мизантропом, Джен Эйр сбежал на Другие Земли. Где познакомился с привлекательным священником, который оказался племянником его, Эйра, покойного отца. И этот самый племянник неожиданно сделал Джену предложение стать его семейным и сексуальным партнером. Это место Терренс перечитал дважды, не веря своим глазам. Священникам на Афоне разрешены браки? Получается, знаки внимания, которые Терренсу оказывал уже реальный Джен Эйр, могут носить сексуальный оттенок? Хе-х, а не потому ли тот подсунул Терренсу роман, что обнаружил, насколько он, Терренс, не понимает намеков? Со стоном Си стукнулся лбом о руль кара. Когда же он научится?!

Из глубокой задумчивости его вырвало возвращение Папаниди, который радостно ухмылялся и вообще выглядел ужасно довольным жизнью. Не говоря ни слова, Терренс тронулся с места.

Ангелос, потянувшись, откинулся на спинку сидения и вытащил из кармана свой комм.

\- Ха, ты мне звонил! А я и не слышал. Ты что такой смурной?

\- Плохо спал, - отрезал Терренс. И хотел было добавить, что не удивлен тому, что его звонок был пропущен, но решил промолчать. Не очень-то улыбалось нарваться на очередной красочный рассказ о любовных похождениях.

\- А чего так? – Папаниди широко раздвинул колени и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

\- Голова болела, - Терренсу надо было подумать, а этот оболтус все отвлекал.

\- Голова болит от недоеба, - авторитетно заявил Ангелос и почесал шею, на которой красовался здоровенный засос. - Вот я – трахаюсь с кем хочу, когда хочу, и здоров как бык!

\- Оно и видно, - Терренс резко вывернул руль, чтобы напарник заткнулся хоть на минуту.

\- Не, я серьезно. Был у меня дед, после смерти бабки ни-ни, ни с кем, вот и помер рано, хоть мужик был в самом соку. И ты слишком много заморачиваешься не понять, из-за чего. У тебя ж есть партнер, почему с ним не хочешь-то? Не в твоем вкусе?

\- Это абсолютно не твое дело, - Терренс терпеть не мог разговоров о своей личной жизни, но окружающие, видимо, поставили своей целью его довести. – Занялся бы лучше своим образованием. Барбарис. И не упоминай на Афоне про женщин, последние мозги протрахал?

\- Зану-уда, - протянул Ангелос весело. – Я побывал на куче планет, прежде чем осесть здесь. На Афоне не жизнь – малина, такие все милые, - он приобнял Терренса за шею, обдав жаром тела и запахом свежего пота, и мокро чмокнул в ухо. За что сильно получил кулаком в живот и минут пять потом не мог разогнуться.

***

Этан дремал на диване в гостиной. Видимо, еще не оправился от сотрясения. Терренс присел рядом. День был суматошным; Ангелос приставучим; новые знания о культуре Афона и очередные глубины собственной неприспособленности пугали. А лицо Этана, несмотря на синяки, было умиротворенным. Он спокойно и размеренно дышал, закинув руки за голову, прижавшись щекой к предплечью. Терренс попытался оценить его объективно, исходя из открывшихся знаний о мужской привлекательности. Партнер ему достался тонкокостный и худощавый. От него не веяло звериной чувственностью, как от Папаниди. Но длинная шея, обнаженные предплечья и живот под задравшейся футболкой были гладкими и крепкими. Бедра и ноги Терренс в полной мере оценить не мог – их скрывали свободные штаны, но ступни и пальцы на ногах казались вполне себе ничего.

\- Тернс? – пробормотал объект его вдумчивого исследования. Терренс быстро повернулся. Этан сонно и ласково улыбался ему, открыв почему-то только один глаз. – Вечер.

\- Спи, - ответил Терренс. Такой теплый и разомлевший Этан его почему-то смущал. Тот кивнул и потянулся, тихо вздохнув от удовольствия. Терренс невольно проследил взглядом, как еще больше оголяется его живот, как напрягаются косые и поперечные, мать их, мышцы. Неожиданно захотелось коснуться, почувствовать тепло сонного тела. Перед глазами мелькнула картинка – руки «барбариса» на груди Ангелоса. Если сейчас положить ладонь на живот Этана и провести чуть вверх, сминая ткань футболки, то пальцы коснутся прохладного соска… Терренс поймал себя на том, что тяжело дышит. Возможно, Этану снится эротический сон, и он транслирует свое желание на партнера? Ага, и в соке, который пил Терренс по дороге домой, каким-то таинственным образом отказался тирамин. Жалкая гипотеза. Он стащил со спинки дивана покрывало и укрыл им партнера.

\- Спи, - повторил он и неожиданно для себя наклонился и поцеловал Этана в лоб. Тот пах домом и самим собой. Терренс встал и пошел готовить ужин.

***

Терренс покатал на ладони таблетку тирамина. Через пять минут начинался его урок с братом Эйром, и искушение «включить» телепатию и все выведать было очень велико. С другой стороны, он поймает только мимолетные мысли и желания, а на сей раз ему хотелось разобраться в мотивах и вообще копнуть глубже. Он спрятал таблетку в карман. Еще успеется.

\- Добрый вечер, Терренс, как ваши успехи? – брат Эйр приветливо улыбнулся, открывая дверь кабинета. – Прошу вас.

\- Я дочитал «Джена Эйра», - Си положил книгу на стол. - И у меня несколько вопросов.

\- О, как быстро! Конечно, с удовольствием отвечу. – Показалось, или у преподавателя и правда дрогнул голос?

\- Джен. Поговорим начистоту. Вы знаете, что я новичок на Афоне и многого просто могу не понимать. – Терренс положил руки на стол и переплел пальцы. Вопрос был очень щекотливым, требовал тактичности. – Простите, если я неправ. Но… я вам нравлюсь?

Щеки брата Эйра слегка порозовели, он улыбнулся и накрыл пальцы Си своими.

\- Нравитесь, очень. – Признался он мягко. – Я не говорил вам прямо, опасаясь показаться неделикатным. Надеялся, вы сами поймете, когда будете готовы. – Он помедлил, провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Терренса. – И я рад, что это время пришло.

Си медленно вытащил пальцы из-под его руки.

\- Прошу прощения, но у меня есть партнер.

\- О, - преподаватель растерянно моргнул. – Но я понял из наших бесед, что вы с партнером не… близки. – Он покраснел еще гуще. - Простите мою откровенность. Иначе, конечно же, никогда и не помыслил бы о том, чтобы вмешаться.

Терренс подавил раздражение. Да что в последнее время все так и норовят залезть в их с Этаном постель?!

\- Напротив, доктор Эркхарт – самый близкий мне человек, - твердо ответил он. - И если я когда-нибудь и решусь на… нарушение целибата, то только с ним.

На мгновение плечи брата Эйра поникли, брови приподнялись, глаза погрустнели. Но он тут же взял себя в руки, и, не наблюдай Си за ним со всем вниманием, он бы и не заметил этого разочарования.

\- Я не знал. Простите меня, Терренс, я, наверное, заслужил суровую отповедь. Мое поведение, как преподавателя, было некорректно.

\- Мне жаль, что я невольно вас запутал, - вздохнул Терренс. Он настолько привык скрывать свои мысли, что забывал их озвучивать даже в тех случая, когда, собственно, без этого было не обойтись.

\- Ну что ж, - брат Эйр несколько нервно оттянул воротничок и пригладил волосы. - Я думаю, урок мы все-таки проведем. - Его улыбка была не слишком искренней, но, по крайней мере, тяжелую тему они закрыли. И без помощи тирамина, ха!

***

На газоне возле их дома был небрежно припаркован чужой электромобиль. Этан не упоминал про гостей. Значит, опять незваные визитеры. Не дом, а проходной двор какой-то. На сей раз в гостиной никого не было, голоса доносились из кухни. Ровный, доброжелательный – Этана, и незнакомый – веселый и отрывистый.

\- … а малыш-Брет пригласил на свой концерт в следующем месяце, - молодой человек в пыльной одежде сидел за столом, перекинув ногу через спинку стула, и размахивал банкой с пивом. Этан стоял напротив, опершись о кухонную стойку, и смотрел на него с заботливой, хоть и несколько напряженной улыбкой.

\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался Терренс. Не трудно было догадаться, что это за парень, хотя внешне тот довольно сильно изменился по сравнению со своими голоснимками, которые хранились в семейном архиве Эркхартов. Парень резко повернулся и, сузив глаза, оглядел его с ног до головы.

\- Привет. Я Янос, а ты, верно, Терренс Си, новый партнер моего Этана?

Это «моего Этана» он выделил интонацией, но Терренс решил не реагировать на явные провокации. Возвращение блудного брата во всей красе. Он широко и насквозь фальшиво улыбнулся.

\- Привет, Янос. Надолго в наших краях?

\- Уже гоните? Шучу-шучу, - замахал рукой блудный брат при виде очевидного неудовольствия Этана. – Пока на пару недель – уладить кое-какие дела, закрыть кое-какие счета… А потом уже как повезет.

Наверняка, у Яноса закончились деньги, вынес вердикт Терренс. Станислав, один из братьев Этана, обладавший очень прямолинейным характером и ему, Терренсу, симпатизировавший, уже успел просветить его насчет подноготной всех членов семьи.

\- А где ты остановился? – Этан достал еще две банки пива и передал одну Терренсу.

\- Пока у друзей. – Янос выхватил у него вторую банку и, дразнясь, показал язык. – Я надеялся, ты меня приютишь. Вспомним старые добрые времена.

Проклятье. Этого еще не хватало. Ясно как день, что Этан не откажет своему брату, вон с каким замешательством на него смотрит. Терпеть бесцеремонность Яноса Терренсу не хотелось совершенно. А ну как они с Этаном решат воскресить «старые добрые времена». Си сунул руку в карман, нащупывая таблетку. Нестерпимо захотелось узнать – что именно вспоминает сейчас Этан об их с Яносом прошлом партнерстве. Терренс слишком хорошо знал, насколько он бывает преданным.

Но Этан неожиданно обнял его за плечи, будто чувствуя душевный раздрай.

\- Прости, Янос, но этот дом и Терренса тоже. Нам с ним надо сначала посоветоваться. – Си понял, что только сейчас, с этой поддержкой, наконец, почувствовал, что значит – иметь свой дом.

\- Терренс, старик, ты не против? – Янос отсалютовал ему банкой. – Дом большой, под ногами болтаться я не буду. Ты же не станешь меня ревновать к Этану, правда? У вас ведь не сексуальное партнерство? А все эти разговоры о будущем и детях все равно вгоняют меня в тоску, тут я точно не помешаю.

Терренс почувствовал себя в ловушке. Все вокруг как сговорились решать, с кем ему спать. Но, в отличие от остальных, Янос представлял собой реальную угрозу. Выпить все же тирамин, потянуть время и узнать, что обо всем этом думает Этан? Черт, Си, ты идиот, хватит проверок. Реши уже, что сам-то хочешь! Глубоко вздохнув, чувствуя легкое головокружение перед важным шагом, он обвил рукой талию Этана и просунул пальцы под его футболку, легко приласкав.

\- Прости, Янос, но нашей сексуальной жизни ты как раз помешаешь, - ответил он твердо и почувствовал, как ладонь партнера сжимается на его плече. Он только надеялся, что ничего не испортил.

Янос выглядел сбитым с толку и слегка разочарованным.

\- А, не знал. Когда успели-то?

\- Мы просто не трубим об этом на каждом углу, - уверенно соврал Си, чувствуя, как входит в роль.

Янос вскоре распрощался – Этан впал в задумчивость, слабо поддерживал разговор и вообще вид имел несколько обалдевший. Терренсу было его жаль, но этот спектакль он провалить не мог.

\- Тебе настолько не понравился Янос? – Этан закрыл за братом дверь и не поворачивался, делая вид, что возится с замками. В его голосе была такая терпеливая обреченность, что она развеяла все сомнения Си, не слишком ли он поторопил события.

\- Этан… - Терренс потянул его за плечо, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Надо же, это лицо он успел изучить как свое и мог читать безо всякого тирамина. Во взгляде партнера была неуверенность. И страх, и нежность, и желание, и надежда. Это же свой, родной Этан, чего же ты боишься, хренов телепат? Терренс взял его лицо в ладони. Для того, чтобы поцеловать Этана, ему пришлось встать на цыпочки.

***

Этан целовал Терренса осторожно, будто боялся испугать. Сухие от волнения губы почти невесомо касались рта, щек, лба, скользили по подбородку, легко прихватывали кожу на шее. Пальцы его были бережными, умелыми, они чуть подрагивали, лаская Терренса, будто Этан сам не мог поверить, что, наконец, дождался. Терренс чувствовал, что плывет под нежными прикосновениями, что они убаюкивают его вечную тревогу и настороженность.

Этан медленно провел по его бокам, от чего кожа покрылась мурашками, склонился и лизнул между ключицами, тронул языком сосок, слегка потеребил. Прижался раскрытым ртом к груди и спустился поцелуями к пупку. Его тяжелое влажное дыхание горячило кровь Терренса, заставляло тянуться навстречу прикосновениям. Этан потерся щекой об его живот и глубоко вздохнул. Вздох этот выдавал настолько сильное возбуждение, что у Терренса горло перехватило. Он запустил руку Этану в волосы, провел ими по своей коже, наслаждаясь колкими касаниями стриженых кончиков.

\- Можно? – хриплым шепотом попросил Этан, пройдясь губами вдоль резинки его трусов. Терренс пахом чувствовал тепло его ладони. Он приподнял бедра и прижался к ней. Дыхание Этана прервалось. Он мучительно-медленно стянул с Терренса трусы, поцеловал головку члена. На лице его была написана такая жажда, что смотреть было почти невыносимо.

\- Еще, - потребовал Терренс, зажмурившись. Он уже не помнил себя, он просто не понимал, какого хрена так долго тянул. Когда Этан взял его в рот, Терренсу пришлось запрокинуть голову и стиснуть зубы, чтобы тут же не кончить, чтобы хоть немного продлить мучительное блаженство. Этан приглушенно постанывал, лаская, его наслаждение было настолько очевидным, что Терренс уже не мог различить, кто кому доставляет большее удовольствие, чье удовольствие испытывает он сам, и от этого фантастического ощущения слияния, он, наконец, кончил. И кончал, и кончал, чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слезы, как теплый язык слизывает капли его спермы, как его притягивают в объятия и успокаивающе поглаживают по спине.

\- Я тебя люблю, - шептал он, всхлипывая, - Этан…

\- Я здесь, я рядом, - дыхание Этана сбивалось, и Терренс, постепенно успокаиваясь, заметил, как тот льнет к нему, кусая губы, как беспорядочны его прикосновения. И насколько они все равно ненастойчивы.

\- Я тебя люблю, - повторил Терренс, уже осмысленно, повалил Этана на спину и, целуя, скользнул языком ему в рот. Он на всю жизнь запомнил, как ласкал Этана в первый раз, чувствовал, как тот отзывается всем телом и поддается навстречу, и стонет от сладкой муки, и изливается, прижав к его плечу мокрый лоб.

Потом, когда Этан дремал, спрятав голову у него под мышкой, Терренс лежал, глядел в ночное небо и пытался осмыслить события последних дней. По всему выходило, что, не надейся он на тирамин, а думай головой, многих ошибок удалось бы избежать. Брат Эйр не думал о сексе с ним, Терренсом, постоянно, что сбивало с толку телепата, но оказывал настолько личные знаки внимания, что человек внимательный не спутал бы их с дружескими. Ангелос Папаниди практически со всеми вел себя как игривый щенок, а на желание потрахаться всегда указывал прямо. Так что, не вздумай перепроверять тирамином то, что и так было понятно, Терренс бы не промучался целую неделю от адской головной боли. Тирамин позволял слышать мысли, угадывать чувства, но при этом он мешал раскрывать свои, учиться вести диалог, строить отношения. Да и чужие фантазии зачастую оказывались совершенно безобидными теориями, а не злодейскими планами и руководствами к действию.

Терренс вздохнул, погладил спящего Этана по голове. Телепату на мирной планете, в обществе таких же телепатов, умение читать мысли окажется абсолютно бесполезным. А при внешней угрозе кроме очевидной пользы принесет и множество проблем – трудно научиться судить по действиям, а не мысленным импульсам, если привык полагаться на последние.

Этан перекинул через него руку и прижался крепче. Вообще, хорошо, что он, Терренс, вовремя все это понял. Они с Этаном смогут придумать обучающие программы, адаптационные модели поведения, все что нужно, чтобы будущие сыновья Дженайн избежали его ошибок. Удовлетворенно кивнув самому себе, Терренс поцеловал Этана в нос и, наконец, заснул.

**Эпилог**

\- Юстас, несносный ты мальчишка, поворачивай назад! – черноволосая головка торчала уже в пяти метрах от берега, а ее обладатель, судя по буруну за спиной, все увеличивал скорость заплыва. Этан уже принялся было сердито стаскивать с себя штаны, чтобы нагнать паршивца, когда почувствовал, что пальчики второго ребенка вцепились ему в колено. Тот обогнул родителя, сделал пару неверных шагов по гальке, смешно расставил ножки и, вытянув шею, тоненько позвал.

\- Юсти! Ю-у-усти!

И шестилетний Юстиниан Эркхарт, первое дитя из культуры ЭК-1, черноглазый и смуглый безобразник, гордость родителей и их кара за грехи (как иногда в сердцах говаривал Этан), тут же остановился, сделал кувырок и поплыл обратно.

\- Хвастунишка, - проворчал доктор Эркхарт довольно и поднял второго отпрыска из воды на руки. Тот, удостоверившись, что долг выполнен, обхватил его за шею и тут же задремал. Если старший был чертенком, то с младшего, двухлетнего Алексиса, можно было смело писать херувимчика. С круглого розовощекого личика в обрамлении льняных кудряшек глядели большие голубые глазки, Алекс был на редкость послушным ребенком, плакал очень редко и будто постоянно грезил наяву. Терренс утверждал, что младший – тихий омут и еще себя покажет, а пока просто чувствует желания родителей и ведет себя соответственно им. Оживлялся Алекс только в присутствии Юстаса, желания которого были настолько противоречивы и так быстро менялись, что даже самый чуткий телепат не смог бы их проследить.

\- Папа! Папа! Сморите! Я поймал медузу! - Юстас выскочил из океана и понесся к ним, держа перед собой ладони «лодочкой». Добежав до лежаков, он плюхнулся на задницу и вылил в чашку с водой студенистое медузье тело. Алекс с интересом поглядел в чашку, потом расстроено вздохнул и отвернулся.

\- Что такое? – спросил Терренс. Он накинул на Юстаса полотенце и принялся быстро его растирать, пока тот хихикал от щекотки и отбивался.

\- Э-эх… - многозначительно сказал Алекс и снова вздохнул.

\- Он хочет, чтобы я ее отпустил, - «перевел» Юстас. – Ну и ладно, она на суше не такая интересная.

Он вырвался из рук родителя, схватил чашку и снова побежал к океану. Двухлетний Алекс степенно зашлепал следом.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что в Юстиниане тоже есть гены телепатии, - поделился Этан, растягиваясь на лежаке и кладя голову на колени Терренсу. Тот, продолжая одним глазом следить за детьми, взъерошил ему челку.

\- Это называется братской любовью, умник. Даже я это понимаю.

Юстас тем временем уселся на берегу и принялся строить из гальки нечто, долженствующее изображать палубу космического корабля. Алекс встал рядом с явным намерением подавать ему «строительные материалы».

\- Когда стану адмиралом, сделаю тебя первым помощником, - заявил Юстас, деловито складывая из камней горку.

\- Не, - Алекс, высунув язык от усердия, положил на вершину маленький белый камешек.

\- Ну а кем тогда? – Юстас поправил камешек, чтобы тот не скатился.

\- Блатиком, - осторожно обойдя сооружение, Алекс сел рядом с братом и привалился к его боку.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Юстас. У него было смутное ощущение, что такой должности на флоте нет. Но ради Алекса он ее придумает, делов-то. Все равно лучшего помощника, чем братик, ему не найти.

 

**Конец**

 

_2009 г_


End file.
